


Уловка

by Jadaite



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite





	Уловка

— Спасайся, кто может! — громким шепотом командует Дэвид, и пираты с шумом и криком пытаются все вместе протиснуться через заднюю дверь. Но если детям удается прошмыгнуть первыми, то трое мужчин сталкиваются плечами и вываливаются на улицу почти обнявшись.

Джорджия усмехается, вылетает следом и нажимает на курок. Возмущенные крики морских волков оглашают лужайку снятой на время летнего отпуска виллы. Хорошо, что в соседях у них только ели и гадюки. На одну вчера вечером Джорджия случайно наступила каблуком и не уверена, что когда-нибудь вновь наденет те туфли. Но это не повод теперь не выходить из дома, особенно если ты в сапогах и вооружена!

— Эй, так нечестно! Я не с ними! — кричит Бен.

Софи подкрадывается сзади и выливает на него ведро воды:

— Помни, ты бесстрашен. Ты же участвовал в айс-челлендже?! Одним разом больше, одним меньше.

— Но почему холодной? — смеется Бен, притягивает к себе жену, не обращая внимания на её протестующий писк.

— Пусти меня, лягушка! Ты холодный и мокрый.

— Я — пламя...

Дэвид прячется за Томом. Это не очень спасает: мокрые все уже прилично. Дети за ним. Том — как Кориолан на заклании, готов платить по счетам. Закрывает их руками так же вдохновенно, как на сцене Донмара.

Дэвид обнимает Тома за талию, ломая момент, смотрит весело поверх плеча.

— Пощады, капитан! Мы сдаемся.

— Аха, бунт подавлен в зародыше, — ликует Джорджия и, закинув водяную пушку на плечо, добавляет: — Тогда марш переодеваться, мыть руки и за стол. Ар-ар-ар!

— А спастись вообще возможно? — шепчет Том.

Дети радостно бегут домой, по примеру дяди Бена вознамерившись обнять всё ещё несправедливо сухую маму.

— Кто-то может, но нам уже поздно. Пошли отрабатывать повинность.

— Повинность?

— Спаржа.

— Только не говори, что ты затеял всё это ради того, чтобы избежать обеда? — недоверчиво спрашивает Том. — Это же спаржа! Вкусно же.

— Моя порция — твоя. Не благодари, — Дэвид быстро целует его в шею и бежит в дом, откуда раздаются крики и шум.


End file.
